pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 15 - Return to Toy Town! Transcript
(The episode begins where the ship is made by the Numemon is sailing toward the place called Toy Town) Veemon: Blue skies. Armadillomon: White clouds. Hawkmon: Ahh feel the breeze flowing by with fresh air. Pikachu: Chhhu! Wormmon: I wonder what we are going to Toy Town on this ship for. Gatomon: No one knows where this Digimon lives in Toy Town. Patamon: I can't wait to meet our old friend of ours in that fun place we are in. Narrator: We find our heroes' Pokemon Stranded in the place called Toy Town with lots of fun toys to play with in. Soon when the Numemon ship stops, The place we know is deserted and our heroes quickly got off the ship leaving behind the Numemon by staying put. (The Numemon ship stopped to Toy Town as the Pokemon and the 12 Rookie Digimon got off the ship) Palmon: Thanks for letting us on your ship so that we could get to Toy Town, Numemon. Numemon: Sure thing, sailor! Biyomon: You know the last time we went to Toy Town we were being attacked by Monzaemon when that Black Gears got inside of him. Gomamon: Remember that Hearts attack of his which is really blue? Gabumon: That wasn't very fun at all. Tentomon: It's more than not fun. It's being held prisoned inside the treasure chest. Agumon: Then we must continue on to get the Pokemon back to their own world before anything else goes wrong. (Just then, Deramon and Floramon came by toward the Pokemon and Digimon) Deramon: So you're going to Toy Town? Floramon: I was hoping not going there by myself. Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormmon: Huh? Tentomon: Deramon and Floramon!! Floramon: Say where are the Digidestined? Deramon: And who are those creatures? Pikachu: Pika? Patamon: Uh... we could explain all that while we get to toy town. (Then we cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Digimon. This time a theme song called I Wanna Be a Hero) The Digital World With a brand new world to see Don't know what's ahead But it won't get the best of me There's so much to learn, Battles to be won I've advanced so far, But still there's always more to come (Take a step in and I'm on my way gonna start all over again) I wanna be a hero (Pokemon and Digimon) (I'm on my way) I wanna be a hero Give me just one chance And the future will decide If there's a hero buried deep inside I wanna be a hero POKEMON!!! Title: "POKEMON AND DIGIMON" (Then we cut to the episode title which is episode 15) Agumon: (Off-Screen) "Episode 15 - "Return to Toy Town!" (Then we cut back to the Pokemon and the 12 Rookie Digimon and three Digimon in training as Pikachu scans the Digivice on two Digimon which are Deramon and Floramon) Digivice: "Deramon". This Digimon can disguise itself as a bush. When somebody gets past him, it'll surprise any Digimon. "Floramon" The flower Digimon It can disguise itself as a rose or a flower by standing there like a stem while growing some roots. Pikachu: Pika? Pika-chu? Deramon: Why are you asking us for? In fact what are you some kind of creature that saying it's name? Floramon: Frankly I don't speak that kind of language if I were them. Gabumon: Aww don't worry about these Pokemon. They're good friends of ours. Patamon: We're trying to give the Pokemon all the way back to their world filled with lots and lots of other Pokemon in many regions. Tentomon: It's gonna be a long trip but we have to do it without the Digidestined. Deramon: What do you think, Floramon? Should we help them? Floramon: Of course. We'd help them once. Once we were facing Piedmon. I say we should give these Pokemon and Digimon a hand. Poliwag: Poli Poli. Vulpix: Vul. Psyduck: Psssssy. Squirtle: Squirrrr. Bulbasaur: Bulba. Charmander: Char char. Goldeen: Goldeen. Togepi: Toge toge. Pikachu: Piiiika-chu!! Pika-chu! Deramon: What did they say? Meowth: Allow me to translate what they said. Them Twerps Pokemon are saying we'll be glad if you come with us on our journey to Toy Town where are the toys are for. Wobbuffet: (Salutes) Wob-ba-ffet! Mime Jr.: (Salutes) Mime mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chimmmmmme! DemiDevimon: If you agreed to come along, no other bad Digimon will hunt you down. Deramon: I'm guessing the answer is yes. Floramon: Sure! Follow us... To Toy Town! (She and Deramon lead all the Pokemon and 12 Rookie Digimon and three Digimon in training all the way to Toy Town that is until Etemon and the army of Gazimon spots them) Etemon: Oooh. I got me some runners running around the Digital World by many fans. Prepare to launch the attack, Woodmon. Army of Woodmon: (Laughs evilly. Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all the Pokemon, 12 Rookie Digimon, three Digimon in training, Deramon and Floramon as they are now in Toy Town where Monzaemon is) Veemon: So... This must be Toy Town the Numemon are talking about. Hawkmon: I imagine a lot bigger about this place but these toys remind me about the children who love them. Armadillomon: Pokemon? Have you ever been here before? Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaah! Torchic: Tor-chic! Treecko: Treecko tree! Mudkip: Mudkip mudkip mud! Corphish: Corphish corphish! Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow! Munchlax: Munchlax!! Swallow: Swallow!! Lotad: Tad tad lotad! Pikachu: Pika! Pika pika pikachu! Patamon: Hmmm... (We hear thumping off-screen) Huh? Veemon: What is it? Patamon: We heard something. Gatomon: It's coming this way! (The Pokemon and Digimon turned and saw somebody thumping this way toward them. It was a toy Digimon; Monzaemon) Monzaemon: Welcome... To Toy Town! Pikachu: Pika... (Took out his Digivice and scans out Monzaemon) Digivice: "Monzaemon" The toy Digimon. Monzaemon usually lives in the place called Toy Town and all these toys love him. His level is the champion mode. The only move he knows is Hearts Attack. Meowth: Say? Are you really Monzaemon? Monzaemon: Please! Come with me inside the toy house! (He leads the Pokemon and Digimon inside the toy house before he tells them about Woodmon and Etemon) Ever since Etemon returns, He has been re-downloaded and came back for revenge for the digidestined that's when you Pokemon showed up. Pikachu: Pika! Pika pika! Monzaemon: What? Palmon: Oh sorry. We forgot to tell you. Pokemon don't talk like we Digimon do. Biyomon: Will you be helpful to defeat the Woodmon army and help us out? Monzaemon: You need my help? Yes. Especially with the weird Pokemon creatures. Pikachu: Chaaaah! Marill: Marill mari! Venonat: Venonat! Psyduck: Psyduck! Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Saur. Bulba Bulbasaur! Bulba! Togepi: Toge toge toge piiii!! Veemon: No problem! We can handle them! Won't we, Pokemon? Pikachu: Piiikaaah! Hawkmon: We'll will be honored to help you, Monzaemon by getting rid of the Woodmon army. Deramon: Floramon and I will load up the cannons cause this is war. Floramon: Even when the Pokemon legend is true, they'll will be no help from any other humans. Armadillomon: So what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some Woodmon! Agumon: Hey come on! Gabumon: Right! (All the small Pokemon and 12 Rookie Digimon went out of the tent and finally Etemon and the Woodmon army. Before three small Digimon in training saw them coming this way) Etemon: Now listen up all you strange looking Pokemon surrender now or you will face the wrath of Etemon. Uh huh huh! Deramon: Go! Floramon and I will cover you while you out there battling the Woodmon. (All the small Pokemon and 12 Rookie Digimon ran out as they started battling the Woodmon army while Deramon and Floramon loaded up the cannons) Floramon: Lock on target, Deramon. Deramon: Ready...? Aim...! Fire!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where Deramon and Floramon are about to open fire this cannon then they blasted the cannon and out comes the bowling ball hitting every single Woodmon army) All small Pokemon: (Say their names cheerily) Deramon: There's plenty more where that came from! (Loaded another bowling ball inside the cannon) Veemon: We'll cover ya, Pokemon. Agumon: Let's go! Pikachu: Pika-chaaah! (All 12 Rookie Digimon battled the Woodmon army) Deramon: Fire!!! (Blasted the cannon and out comes the bowling ball hitting the truck which Etemon was working on the Wi-Fi) Etemon: Hey that's not fair! Who blasted my Wi-Fi?! All small Pokemon: (Cheer happily) Patamon: Nice try, Woodmon. Now it's our turn. Agumon: You ready, Veemon? DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIES!!! Biyomon: DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIES!!! Tentomon: DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIES!!! (The Digimon Theme Song begins as the courage symbol spins around with Veemon and the Digi-egg of courage in it) Veemon: Veemon... Armor! Digivolve too... (He spun around toward the Digi-Egg of Courage as he begins to Armor Digivolve) Computer: Armor Digivolve! (Symbol past of Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon and WarGreymon appeared on screen as it turned into Flamedramon) Flamedramon: Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!! (Then the Knowledge symbol spins around with Armadillomon and the Digi-Egg of Knowledge in it) Armadillomon: Armadillomon... Armor Digivolve too... (He spun around toward the Digi-Egg of Knowledge as he begins to Armor Digivolve) Computer: Armor Digivolve! (Symbol past of Tentomon, Kabuterimon and Megakabuterimon appears on screen as it turned into Digmon) Digmon: Digmon! The drill of Power!! (Then the Love symbol spins around with Hawkmon and the Digi-Egg of Love in it) Hawkmon: Hawkmon... Armor Digivolve tooooooo... (He spun around toward the Digi-Egg of Love as he begins to Armor Digivolve) Computer: Armor Digivolve! (Symbol past of Biyomon, Birdramon and Garutramon appears on screen as it turned into Halsemon) Halsemon: Halsemon! The wings of Love!! (Then the Hope symbol spins around with Patamon and the Digi-Egg of Hope in it) Patamon: Patamon! Armor Digivolve too... (He spun around toward the Digi-Egg of Hope as he begins to Armor Digivolve) Computer: Armor Digivolve! (Symbol of Angemon and MegnaAngemon appears on screen behind Patamon's shadow as it turned into Pagasusmon) Pagasusmon: Pagasusmon! Flying Hope! (Then the symbol of Light spins around with Gatomon and the Digi-Egg of Light in it) Gatomon: Gatomon! Armor Digivolve too... (She spun around toward the Digi-Egg of Light as she begins to Armor Digivolve) Computer: Armor Digivolve! (Symbol of Angewomon appears on screen behind Gatomon's shadow as it turned into Nefertimon) Nefertimon: Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!! All small Pokemon: (Cheer on for the five armored Digimon) Etemon: (Got out of the ruined truck) Don't think you're armor digivolving can save you cause I am about to make you pay for what you did to the Wi-Fi of this here truck of mine! Uh huh huh. Biyomon and Palmon: (Hopped onto Halsemon) Halsemon: Better hold on tight, Biyomon and Palmon. Palmon: Don't you worry. We will. Biyomon: Let's go! Flamedramon: Now let's see the power of Armor Digimon can really do. (The five armor Digimon charged into the Woodmon army as the other four Digimon in rookie form follow) Woodmon: Raaaaah... Dark Pluse!!! (Fires the Dark Pluse as Flamedramon dodges it) Flamedramon: It's fire against wood. Lucky for me... Fire always wins! (Powers up his fist made of fire as he unleashed the attack) FIRE ROCKET!!! (Echoes as he uses Fire Rocket on 10 Woodmon making them scream and delete) Agumon: All right! You blasted the Woodmon into flames! Woodmon: Pin Missile!! (Echoes as he uses pin missiles as Halsemon dodges it) Biyomon and Palmon: Whoa! Halsemon: Time for Tempest Wing!!! (Echoes as he uses Tempest Wing on the 20 Woodmon making them scream and delete) Biyomon: You did it, Halsemon! Palmon: Way a go! Woodmon: (They all jump up to where Digmon is waiting for them) Digmon: Looks like you have a Wooden team! Gold Rush!! (Echoes as he uses Gold Rush by shooting lots of drills on 30 Woodmon as they all scream and delete) Tentomon: That's the way to do it! Gomamon: Way a go! Woodmon: Charge!!! (They all charged into Pegasusmon and Nefertimon before they fly up and uses the attack together) Pegasusmon and Nefertimon: Golden Noose!! (Echoes as they used Golden Noose to tie up all 50 Woodmon) Pegasusmon: Star Shower! (Echoes as he uses Star Shower) Nefertimon: Rosetta Stone! (Echoes as he uses Rosetta Stone and all attacks come together as all 50 Woodmon scream and delete) Gabumon: That's right! All the small Pokemon: (Cheers by saying their names) Etemon: Those meddling trouble some creatures! You haven't seen the last of Etemon! There's no way you can ever beat me at this level I will have my revenge on you Poke-Destined! And your little Digimon too! Uh huh huh. (Rides away in the cable truck ride. Then the five armor Digimon change back to their Rookie form) Deramon: Incredible! Floramon: You got rid of the Woodmon. And you did it all by yourselves. Patamon: Thanks. Gatomon: But we couldn't have done it without the power of Armor Digivolving. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where all the small Pokemon along with the 12 Rookie Digimon and Deramon and Floramon go their separate ways) Veemon: Sorry you can't come with us, guys. But we have to save the Digital World from Etemon and his goons. Pikachu: PI-KAAH! Hawkmon: Yes. He must be stopped.The only way to defeat Etemon once and for all is to Digivolve even further by the power of the Pokemon's cress. Armadillomon: That's right. Nobody could stop our quest for reaching our goal. Wormmon: Where are we heading now exactly? Floramon: Heard you all going to the Pyramid to find Datamon the Computer expert. Deramon: Just follow the tire tracks and soon you'll reach the place where Etemon's hideout is. We'll be fighting at your side as the good guys from now on and we won't have to worry about the evil Dark Masters. Right? DemiDevilmon: Do not worry. The Pokemon are on the job! Pikachu: Pika Pika-chu! Togepi: Toge-priii!! Torchic: Tor-chic Tor! Treecko: Tree-cko! Mudkip: Mud mud mud kip! Chikorita: Chi-kaah!! Cyndaquil: Cynda-quil!! Totodile: (Does a happy dance) To to to to to to Dile!! Charmander: Char Man Der! Squirtle: Squirtle squirt! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Deramon: What did they say? Meowth: They're saying you can always count on us Pokemon to stop this freak show. Floramon: Then I'm sure you all will. Oh and... guys. Please say hi to the Digi destined for us. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and Gatomon: We will! (So all the 12 Rookie Digimon and three Digimon in training moved on with the small Pokemon as they say goodbye to Deramon and Floramon by following the tire tracks toward the Pyramid as the Narrator) Narrator: And so, our heroes' Pokemon along with the Digimon are headed to the Pyramid made by Datamon the Computer Genius until they figure out the way to defeat Etemon. As the journey continues. THE ENDCategory:List of season two transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts